Internet of Things (IoT) technology refers to a wide range of devices that can collect and forward data. The IoT devices may be configured to transfer the data via a cellular network. Since IoT technology has nearly limitless applications that can be leveraged to form new and useful services, interest among service providers and developers in IoT technology continues to increase. Supporting the growing number of connection requests and volume of data from IoT technology presents a significant challenge for providers of network services.